Aquamarinesandopals
Aquamarinesandopals, AKA Spades '(he/him) or '''Mina '(she/her) is a 2015 introduced and all around character. Some users call them '''Admina. They're a 18 year old living in Scotland, with very little idea of what they're doing. They currently attend university. Character Personality Spades is a pile of giggles - generally pretty happy, they seem to always with a smile on their face and an odd enthusiasm for what ever they may be doing. While they do value other people's happiness and fear judgement, they have an unfortunate tendancy to speak before they think. Spades isn't sure what they're doing with their life but they do plan on eventually releasing a (web)comic about their characters they made as a kid. Interests Spades's interests include: *Fashion (particularly Lolita and other Japanese/Harajuku street fashions) *Fandoms (Ever After High, Hetalia, Dangan Ronpa, RWBY and most recently Miraculous Ladybug) *Character creation and design (mainly for Dangan Ronpa, EAH and RWBY) *Drawing *Sleeping *Making and keeping friends *Bad TV (any kind of Cop show/airport security shows/shows about real crime, Eurovision, Kitchen Nightmares, Toddlers and Tiaras.. anything of that nature). Spades has also recently started a Dangan Ronpa style comic featuring their friends, which can be read here . OCs Royals : Star Thalergeld, Daughter of the Unnamed Orphan in The Star Money Passionate | Dedicated | Generous A to-be-orphan girl with a desire to work hard and make her parents future deaths worthwhile. She adores all things space related - from astrology to astronomy. Nothing makes Star happier than working hard and getting good grades, aside from maybe getting a great deal on that make up set she's had her eye on. She sides with the Royals so she can continue her family's legacy. : Obsidian Tunnel, Son of the Prince from Verde Prato'' ' ''Loyal | Hardworking | Romantic A romantic damsel-in-distress prince who wouldn’t have it any other way. A rule-follower to the end, Obsidian enjoys all things domestic and all things orderly. He hates hate and enjoys harmony, letting his idealistic nature and desire for simplicity rule his life. He sides with the Royals '''out of his preference for all things traditional. : ''Petra T. Dutch, Daughter of the Dutch Girl from Pretty Little Dutch Girl Righteous | Gentle ''| ''Artistic Though not the most confident girl in the world, Petra highly values justice and wishes she were more confident (and royalty for that matter) to speak out against the problems people are facing. She spends most of her life doing her own thing and remaining in her own world, throwing herself into many different forms of art. She sides with the Royals in hopes of making the world a better place. Rebels : Opaline Glass, Daughter of Nella from Verde Prato'' ' ''Brave | Adventurous | Caring With a desire to protect and help, Opaline is a scrapbook making enthusiast who dreams of becoming a nurse. Her motivation and dedication might the only thing that beats her bravery - even if she thinks shes a coward. She sides with the Rebels to help save her Prince and follow her dreams. Upcoming OCs : '''''Astrid Nordmann, Daughter of the Youngest Daughter from East of the Sun and West of the Moon Mischievous | Sporty | Carefree A sporty, mischievous girl from the far north. Her main passions include ice hockey and ice skating - though she’s tried just about every sport under the sun. She doesn’t much care what happens around her as long as she can keep living her passions. She sides with the Neutrals out of a desire to stay independent of any drama. : Auliver Midas, Son of King Midas from King Midas Funny | Laid back | Family Oriented The self-acclaimed Midas family disappointment. Being an embarrassment that even the school faculty is ashamed to associate with is something that should probably bother Auliver, but why would it? Having fun and making people laugh is something Auliver doesn't find fault in - even if he is the only one laughing. He sides with the Rebels due to feeling like he isn't good enough for his role. : Chelsea York,''' '''Daughter of the Lion from The Lion and The Unicorn Courageous | Extroverted | Sensitive A girl turned lion (or is it lion turned girl?) with a passion for sword fighting and defense. Youthful and fun to be around, this extrovert knows just what to say to liven up the room - though it is hard to tell when shes being completely honest. She sides with the Royals out of convenience. : Grave "Calypso" Azul-Charming, Daughter of a King Charming from any story in need of a Charming Mysterious |'' Introverted'' | Quiet Grave took her name... rather literally. Morbid and deadpan, she is a girl of few words. Her introverted nature and obsession with death means very few people enjoy being around her (especially other Charming's, who do their best to pretend she doesn't exist). Despite her very Gothic attire, she blends into the background and does her best to stay that way. Sure, children should be seen and not heard, but Grave knows it pays to be both unseen and unheard. She sides with the Royals due to feeling that any protesting in the matter is pointless. : Heartha Knave, Daughter of the Knave of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland Romantic | Determined ''| ''Intelligent Like most Wonderlandians, Heartha is like her father but turned up a notch (or two). To her, the only thing better than stealing tarts is stealing actual (metaphorical) hearts. Her manipulative ways and gorgeous looks can get the best of just about anyone if she tries hard enough. Cold, aloof, but incredibly smart, Heartha is best made an ally of - if only so she doesn't become your enemy. She sides with the Rebels as she wants more from her role than her story will allow. : Idlette Prince, Daughter of the Sleeping Prince from The Sleeping Prince Understanding | Diplomatic | ??? Despite being homeschooled, Idlette is officially enrolled in Ever After High and does the majority of her school work at home, as is common with other fairytales in her area. Unsurprisingly, she feels detached from a lot of the student body and wishes she wasn't so isolated. Her inability to sleep often results in her being flat out exhausted and seemingly distant, but Idlette is nothing short of a supportive friend. While naturally obedient, she is prone to rebelling in small ways without realizing or claiming responsibility. She sides with the Neutrals due to feeling detached from the student body and their drama. : Kirk Hamilton, Son of the Unicorn from The Lion and The Unicorn Passionate | Dreamer | Nervous The nervous, Scottish unicorn to Chelsea’s bold, English lion. Don’t let his feminine appearance fool you. There is nothing Kirk loves more than being out in the wilderness, doing some D.I.Y. and playing sports. Beyond that, you’ll find a romantic searching for a purpose and a chance to explore this world. He sides with the''' Rebels''' out of a love for freedom. : Marcia Littleman, Daughter of One of the Five Little Men from Five Little Men In A Flying Saucer Curious | Eager | ??? UFOs? In your school? It's more likely than you'd think! Marcia crash landed in the school during third year and is.. something. Grave insists she's an alien and Star thinks she is a fallen star. Though no one can quite knows what she is, they can all agree shes curious, eccentric and just a little bit odd. Her enthusiasm for learning is only matched by her originality and an uncanny ability to spread joy where ever she goes. She sides with the Neutrals out of a lack of understanding on the issue. Secondary OCs OCs that won't get detailed pages but are worth a note. : Aulivia Midas, Daughter of King Midas from King Midas Auliver's younger sister. With her platinum hair and passion for the finer things in life, Aulivia is a perfect King Midas. She thoroughly enjoys her family's legacy and is disappointed she won't be the one to continue it. She sides with the Rebels '''in protest to her family's awful treatment of Auliver. : ''Damon Gale, Son of Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz''' A student in his fourth year of Ever After High. He's a music-junkie farm boy with a passion for his story. Nothing in his life is complete without a sprinkle of gold and a dash of emerald. Damon is barely ever seen without his boyfriend, William Darling. He sides with the '''Royals '''out of a love for his story. Concepts : ''Charity Rose Ingot, Daughter of the Youngest Daughter from Diamonds and Toads : Crown Joules Charming, Son of a King Charming : Liu Yang, Daughter of the The Water Mother from The Water Mother : Royale Julie Charming, Daughter of a King Charming Adult OCs : King Bronze Midas, the current King Midas and father of Auliver and Aulivia Midas : Sir Cardin Clubs, the Ever After High Clubs and Extracurricular adviser : Queen Eleonora Glass, the current Nella from Verde Prato and mother of Opaline Glass : King Glaze Tunnel, the current Prince from Verde Prato and father of Obsidian Tunnel : Liu Ai, ''the recently deceased Water Mother from The Water Mother and father of Liu Yang : ''Wang Tao, husband of the recently deceased Water Mother (Liu Ai) from The Water Mother and father of Liu Yang Next Gen OCs : Andromeda Thalergeld, daughter of Star Thalergeld : Quartz Glass-Tunnel, daughter of Opaline Glass and Obsidian Tunnel OC Pets : Diana the Nightingale, belongs to Opaline Glass : Luna the Hedgehog, belongs to Star Thalergeld : Naiad the Goldfish, belongs to Auliver Midas : Rex the Golden Retriver, used to belong to Auliver Midas : Roswell the Calf, belogs to Marcia Littleman : Vincent the Lion Cub, belongs to Petra T. Dutch : Wednesday the Tarantula, belongs to Grave Azul-Charming : ??? the Sloth, belongs to Idlette Prince Locations : Baby Bunting Hospital, a hospital founded by Dr. Abbey Bunting in the 1800's : Chess Square, a fancy plaza located the Village of Book End Doll Lines : MirrorNet Cafe, a two-pack feautring Grave Azul-Charming and Auliver Midas OC Fanfiction : Auliver Midas and the Golden Opportunity : Astrid in the Sky with Club 's : Till Death Do Us Part EAH LGBT+ and Other Headcanons Trivia *Pisces (March 7th), ESFP, Tiger, Hufflepuff and would-be child of Aphrodite. *Their favourite EAH characters (at the moment) are Apple, Darling and Briar. *Their all time favourite characters are Denmark and Finland from Hetalia. *Mina's favourite colour is pastel pink. *Their yearbook lists their greatest achievement as drinking 5 pints of milk in one day. *They didn't think their username would have a capital at the beginning and it's really annoying them because it doesn't allow them to remain cool B) at all times. Quick Links *Main tumblr *EAH OC tumblr *OC Pinterest *Art Instagram *My skype name is avaliable to anyone who asks! ;w; Spades' Art EleonoraPOINT2.png|Opaline Glass - Signature mermerlegacy.png|Merana Little - Legacy Day - For JK Eahstylestar.png|Star Thalergeld - Signature Opalinelegacyday.png|Opaline Glass - Legacy Day Finaletaylorarttrademinn.png|Charmaine Lexwington - Valentine's Art - For TaylorRocks Minamindatenightsketchy1.png|Charmaine Lexington - Sketch Request - For TaylorRocks Minamindatenightsketchy2.png|Charmaine Lexington - Sketch Request 2 - For TaylorRocks King_memedas.png|Auliver Midas - Sketch - Signature opalidian.png|Obsidian and Opaline Sketch WOOP.png|Cast Picture for The Destiny Games by EtherealNyx (Nyx) Sjfgdngd.png|WIP Destiny Games AU Opaline and Obsidian OPALINEOBSIDIANKID.png|Quartz Glass-Tunnel, daughter of Opaline Glass and Obsidian Tunnel Serenadevaux.png|Character Sketches Hgauopal.png|THG AU Opaline WIP Category:Driver Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:Adminstrator